The porphyrias are genetic or acquired defects in specific enzymes in the heme biosynthetic pathway whose clinical expression is determined in part by a variety of environmental factors, including many drugs, nutritional changes, and natural steroids. The primary aim of these studies is to identify means of modifying these environmental factors in such a way as to moderate clinical expression of the enzymatic defects in porphyria patients.